wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hawthorn
Appearance Hawthorn is said to be gigantic with giant talons. He has long green wings and green eyes. He usually has a snake around his neck. Biography The Poison Jungle Hawthorn was taken over by The Othermind through consumption of Breath of Evil, which he discovered in the Eye of the Jungle. He tested Breath of Evil on himself, and upon discovering that he could control vipers with it, continued using Breath of Evil. He eventually succumbed to The Othermind because The Othermind kept suggesting things that Hawthorn felt compelled to obey, and eventually Hawthorn's mental state began to decay, becoming The Othermind's physical form. Hawthorn then began protecting The Othermind by holding the seed it came from, saying it was a prized carving of his. He was eventually killed by Willow upon discovery that he had been strongly taken over by The Othermind. Quotes *''"Begone! ... Leave these travelers in peace!"'' -To some vipers *''"Well, you very nearly just died! ... What kind of idiots come to a place like the Den of Vipers?"'' -To Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake, and Nettle *''"If you had, then the others would have immediately killed all of you, ... I mean, only reasonable, right? You did come into our territory. No one ever does that! So they tend to be a bit overprotective."'' -To Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake, and Nettle about the vipers. *''"Oh, yes, ... I'm Hawthorn, and those were my vipers. Who wants tea?"'' -Introducing himself. *''"Come on in."'' -Inviting Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake and Nettle into his house. *''"Ah, yes, ... Lots of time on my talons, you know. No one else to talk to, so I thought I'd make some friends for myself. This one's my favorite. ... They're better company than you'd think. Thank goodness I have you, right?"'' -About his carvings, particularly about an egg-shaped carving (which is truly The Othermind's seed). *''"I can't help but notice that you're a HiveWing, ... I hope you being here means peace has finally been achieved between the tribes? So... maybe I can go home?"'' -To Cricket. *''"Ah, hmmm, ... Traitor to her tribe, eh?"'' -To Nettle about Cricket. *''"Oh, right, ... I know that feeling."'' -To Cricket about her situation. *''"I must say, if I'd known so many visitors were coming, I would have carved more cups! But these are all I have, ... We'll just have to share, won't we? Yes, we can manage that."'' -Thinking out loud about cups for tea. *''"It won't take long, ... There's a hot spring out back where I can get the water. I even have honey!"'' -To Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake, and Nettle about the tea. *''"Oh, ... That does sound serious! Really worth mentioning, I must say. Yes. I'd call that relevant news. How do you know that? Someone is quite clever, I see. ... Ah, ... You know about the breath of evil."'' -To Sundew when she says the LeafWings are in danger. *''"Did Queen Sequoia send you? ... Does she want me back at last? ... That is... Is Sequoia still queen?"'' -To Sundew. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing File:7C452515-5671-4F3D-97D7-84E7F8B6C6AD.jpeg|A real hawthorn tree File:78B1AF6F-BC6E-4F7E-9DC7-4ECF3A5AA150.jpeg|Hawthorn and Willow by TRUNSWICKED hawthorn hawky.png|Hawthorn design by Trunswicked (Base by Joy Ang) Category:LeafWings Category:PJ Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists